Innuendo
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When John and Beth get a new story line together they can't help but practice brfoe the final taping.


Time for another one shot. A kind of calibration of the completion of Hide and seek I guess. That and this came to mind and I had to get it out, as usual. Please note the rating and enjoy.

Innuendo

It was hot and it was too early. John Cena had been called to a meeting at the arena for eight and it was just getting to five to when he stepped out of his car into the Arizona heat. He had no a particularly large pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun, also it covered up his somewhat large bags that had taken up residence just below his eyes. Closing the car door and heading towards the main entrance he knew that soon the moment would come when, to prevent him looking like a mad man he would have to remove the glasses. It was time's like these that he wished he was a woman. At least they had makeup so they could cover their imperfections. He on the other hand had to suffer with the effects of a late night playing the PS3 in all its morning glory.

The other reason for his anxiety was the fact he had no clue as to what this meeting was all about. Vice had simply called him last night and said that they needed a meeting to discuss up and coming events and had told him to be there at eight. Phone call forgotten John had then gone back to playing on the games console until the early hours. It was only by Randy's prompting that he had noticed the time and that phone call had come back and hit him like a wet fish in the face. Now he was here, no clue what was going on and looking like hell.

Upon entering the arena John walked up to the office and noticed the bathroom was right next door. Popping in and splashing cold water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror and decided he was presentable enough. Walking back out he almost banged into a blonde walking towards the bathrooms head lowered and eyes focused on her phone.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time and John couldn't help but smile down at the blonde who he almost knocked over. Beth looked back at him and a small smile appeared on her face as she lowered her phone to acknowledge him properly.

"No really it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." She said still holding his gaze and still smiling at him, although the smile did look a little forced. John wondered what was wrong when the door behind them opened and they both jumped at the motion.

"Are good you're both here come in." Vince said and John looked at Beth and she looked at him. Obviously neither of them knew the other would be present at this meeting. Now neither of them were sure if it was a good thing or not.

Beth had been up half the night worrying what this meeting was about, a lot of diva's had been released recently and she knew as one of the older members of the company she could be next. Her inability to sleep had not helped her this morning. She had been flitting about her room like a cricket on speed and her eyes had dark circles ringing them. Makeup had done just enough to cover the blemishes around her eyes, but nothing for the worry lines that had literally grown over night.

Getting to the arena just on time she had strode up to the building not taking any notice of the things around her. She had been too worried that this might be the last time she did this.

Now stood in the hallway being stared down at by John Cena gave her both hope and pause for thought at the same time. It was highly unlikely that Vice was about to give her, her marching orders in front of John, and there was no way he was being released. However this could also mean that she was being demoted to his valet or something. That in Beth's book would be just as bad as being released.

"Guess we better go and find out what this is all about." John said with an offer to her to go first and Beth nodded at him.

"Ladies first." He said and she couldn't help but smile at the old adage and although not usually her style she felt the words popping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." He face flushed almost immediately as John was stunned for a moment before giving her a wink and pushing open the door. Beth tried to calm herself down before sitting at the desk in front of Vince as John took the seat next to her.

John couldn't believe what Beth had said, he had never had her down as a flirtatious type of woman. Sexy as hell yes, but not overtly so. Confident but not arrogant, he supposed that's why he almost went weak at the knees when she had replied to his perfectly innocent statement. Well kind of innocent.

"Now the reason I have asked you guys here is because we are going to be putting you in a storyline together. Now I know Beth you are hell and John is our face superstar, however with this new Divas of doom thing and the change that will be coming to the division we have decided that John would be an opponent to this." Vince stated and both of the other people in the room began to feel the start of excitement.

"Sounds great, but how are we going to work this?" John said giving Beth the quickest of glances as Vince continued on.

"Beth will come to you and ask about helping her set up a match, it will be a gauntlet mach. Her and Natalya against the entire Divas locker room. You tell her you will do it, and if she wins you will support her in changing the division." John had to admit it was a pretty good plan. Considering his mantra of loyalty respect and hustle the Divas of Doom certainly fit that criteria. It wasn't looking like such an unlikely partnership all of a sudden.

"I love it, so do we win?" Beth said the smile lighting up her already glowing features and John couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Of course or this would all be over before it started." Vince said as Beth clutched at John's hand under the desk. He almost jumped at the contact but held on tightly, enjoying Beth's obvious excitement.

"We can work out the final details later, but for now, you will need to work out how you are going to turn your characters to allies. I suggest running some kind of sexual tension into it the fans love that, maybe throw around the odd innuendo." Vice said now smiling at the pair as Beth let go of John's hand and he immediately missed the contact. He didn't know if it was because Beth was embarrassed about what Vince had suggested or that she was still thinking about their earlier exchange.

"I am sure we will work something out." John said quickly as Vince turned to his computer and ended the meeting. John stood up with Beth and they left the room together, both walking into the corridor and turning right towards the stairs.

"This should be fun." John ventured as they walked back out into the heat as Beth slowed down and turned to him as he placed his sun glasses back over his eyes.

"Yeah it's a big career boost for me and Nat, as well as an opportunity to actually change something." Beth said seeming to relax as they approached their cars, having put the thought of playing sexual tension with John Cena, someone she by coincidence found highly attractive to the back of her mind.

"Do you need a ride?" John said only realising what he had said a fraction too late as Beth's eyebrows almost detached themselves from her head entirely.

"No I meant in the car. No not that in the car, god strike me down now." John said getting ever more flustered as Beth began to chuckle quietly and offered John a pat on the arm.

"I drove so no I am fine for a lift, perhaps next time though." She said with a wink as she moved forward towards her own car. Throwing a wink over her shoulder, Beth decided if she was going to do this she might as well enjoy it.

"Just practicing!" she called as she opened her car door and watched as John just stood there festering in his own ability to place his foot so well into his mouth.

Mid-morning rolled around and John was starving. Having been up so early, and having only eaten a snatch of toast as he had left it to the last minute to leave. His stomach was now growling in protest. He knew however that eating before a work out was just asking for a stich, he grabbed his gym bag and headed down stairs.

The gym was blissfully quite, most of the others had gotten their work out in early and were now either gathered around the pool or up in their rooms getting ready for tonight. The only other person in the gym was the blonde on the tread mill. A woman John both secretly hoped to avoid and bump into at the same time. Knowing to walk out now would be so obvious he might as well wear a sign around his neck. John walked up to Beth and waved a hand in front of her face as he noticed the ear phones.

"Fuck!" Beth exclaimed as she almost fell off the tread mill and she quickly cut down the speed to regain her balance.

"Just what I was thinking." John said as he had grabbed onto her arm to help steady her and Beth pursed her lips as she stopped the tread mill and faced John who had let her go.

"Still in practice Mr Cena?" she said whipping the sweat from her fore head and John couldn't help but wonder what her skin would taste like. It was not the first time he had thought about the powerful diva in such a fashion, but she had always been on the peripheral of his thoughts. Now thrust into this story line with her he had decided just to have some fun with it.

"Yeah I don't think you can ever get enough practice at that." He said watching as she stepped off the exercise machine and move towards the cycles.

"Mind if I join you?" John said taking the bike next to her and Beth smiled slowly at him.

"Doesn't look like I have much choice, not that I mind, it's always far more fun to sweat with someone else." She said not waiting for his reply but placing her ear phones back in and began peddling. There was however no interpretation for that innuendo. It was no slip of the tongue and John had a hard time concentrating on his work out in more ways than one.

Work out finished and truly starving now John walked up to Beth as she was about to enter the women's locker room.

"Hey Beth fancy grabbing a bite to eat?" he said as she turned to him slowly and looked up at him, her head slightly cocked to the side and arms folded.

"Mr Cena are you asking me out on a date?" she said with a slightly accusing tone. The smile however that graced her lips let John know she was only playing with him however.

"Certainly not, I expect you to pay for what you eat." He said and with that walked away. Deciding that it was his turn to leave her hanging and he smile a little to himself as he walked into the men's locker room.

Beth decided that a shower and clean clothes was all she was going to do with herself before going out with John. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in glamorous dresses to old slightly wore PJ'S. also she didn't want him to think she had made any kind of effort just for him and give him the wrong impression. She had already acted totally out of character with her flirty banter, and she was still feeling kind of silly about the entire thing. Walking back out of the locker room having finished drying her hair, Beth was not surprised to see John already waiting for her.

"About time I was about to call the F.B.I" he said smiling at her and standing up and away from the bench he had been leaning on as Beth walked up to him and shook her head and said.

"The F.B.I that's a bit extreme isn't it." Pushing open the door to the gym and walking out into the lobby and they both headed for the front doors. Neither of them wanted to eat in the hotel restaurant and yet they didn't need to say it out loud.

"Well isn't that who you call when you think someone has been abducted by aliens." He said offering Beth his arm as she looked to it first then up to his eyes. With a small sigh she took his arm and strode along beside him. The sun beating down on their heads as they walked, both of them lost in their own thoughts to talk for the moment. It was an easy silence though, their arms linked they finally spotted a small café that looked both clean and had a wide menu.

"I'm sure I will find something I like." Beth said looking at the board outside and John took a quick glance down at her. Not wanting to miss the opportunity he pushed open the doors to let them in not dropping her arm as he did so.

"I think I already know what I want." His voice dripping with innuendo as he said it and Beth's blush was just in time for the waitress to see as she came over to seat them.

"Table for two?" she enquired and John told her yes and they were escorted to a booth at the back. Beth had extracted herself from John's arm as soon as the woman had appeared and she was still trying to get her skin to return to its normal colour, and once again she found herself cursing her fair complexion. Placing the menu in front of her to cover up her current state of frustration Beth flicked her eyes over the menu but was really thinking about how she could get John back.

John was smiling smugly to himself, he knew Beth was mad at him right now, but mad in a good way. She was obviously not as adverse to his suggestions as he had first thought. Their conversation since this morning had only ever been heading in one direction and right now he was willing to run with it.

He knew what he wanted almost immediately, the chilly fries had caught his eye in the window and he was in the mood for something spicy right now. Looking over at Beth who was still trying to hide behind her menu John coughed slightly to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, do you know what you're having?" she asked as she placed her menu down and looked at him for the first time since they had sat down.

"Yeah, chilly fries. You?" he said as she nodded and tucked her menu back in behind the sauces and placed her hands under her chin and lent forward slightly.

"Yeah I like a bit of heat." Beth said as now it was John's turn to get uncomfortable as the waitress came over to take their order and John practically squeaked it out.

"Look what you're doing to me woman." John teased her afterwards and Beth placed her hand over her heart and tried to look innocent.

"Me I haven't even touched you." She said with obvious implications behind it and again John's heart gave a little extra thump as Beth went back to leaning on her hands as their order was brought over.

They tucked into their meals in silence for a while until Beth caught John staring at her plate.

"You eyeing up my goods." She said and John snapped his eyes to hers and she smiled back at him, an evil glint on her eyes and there was no way he was going to let her get away with it.

"Wouldn't have to try very hard now would I." he replied and Beth sat back in her chair and feigned hurt.

"Well now maybe we should compare notes and see who has the better portfolio." Beth said turning to John and picking up a particularly large fry dripping in sauce and eating it all in one go. John watched transfixed as she chewed the fry and swallowed it. Washing it down with a sip of her soda Beth sat back and pushed her plate away. Clearly finished as John shovelled the remainder of his meal into his mouth without thinking about it.

"I can promise you, my portfolio is more than satisfactory." He said swallowing his fries and looking at Beth for a reaction but all he got was a slight twitch of her eyebrow. John got out his wallet and left a ten dollar bill on the table, it was plenty for the fries and soda as Beth got out her own wallet.

"My share." She said placing a five on top as John picked it up and put it in his shirt pocket. Beth watched as he then placed his wallet back in the pocket of his jeans and was slightly confused.

"Thought I might just keep that little piece of you nice and close." He said standing up and Beth felt the urge to hit him and kiss him at the same time. Restraining herself from either she followed him out of the diner to several looks which she hoped was because they were famous and not because of their strange behaviour.

Getting back to the hotel they had to go their separate ways to get ready to do the evenings show. They were only scheduled to do a promo for their up and coming story line, but being late was a total no no. Beth picked up Natalya out the front of the hotel and they drove together. She had phone her on the new story line and it was the only topic of conversation on the ride in. Natalya was in a match tonight with Eve and she was going to win to further cement their dominance over the division. That was to be followed by Beth and John's promo.

"So John Cena a, must be hard to pretend to be attracted to him. Oh no wait you already are, bonus." Natalya jibed at her as they pulled into the car park and Beth gave her a withering look. She had pretty much been in a state of frustration since the gym this morning and her temper was wearing thin on the subject.

"Alright Nattie, let's just get in there and do this." Beth said and she couldn't help but here the innuendo in her own words. Nattie acted like she didn't even realise what Beth had said however and she just nodded and walked through the door. Beth decided it was her own sex tuned brain that had provided the hidden meaning in her words and walked on trying not to think of John Cena.

John was looking for Beth she hadn't arrived yet and they had to prerecord their promo. He had gone to the locker room she shared with Natalya but it had been empty. Just as he was starting to worry they came around the corner.

"Well now about time, I believe we have an appointment." He said and as Beth caught his hidden meaning Natalya merely nodded and walked passed them intending on getting ready for her match.

John and Beth stood in the corridor staring at one another for a moment before John moved forward and span Beth around and moved her forward too.

"Come on, don't want to keep our fans waiting now do we." He said as Beth allowed him to move her, enjoying the feel of his hands on her back and shoulder. She thought she might actually burst into flames under all this tension if something didn't happen soon and it was only going to get worse.

The scene was set. John was sat in his locker room when Beth walked in without knocking and John stood up pretending to be annoyed. His face softened as he saw Beth and he lent against the wall casually.

"Now what can I do for you." He said looking down at her and obviously taking in her appearance. She had been dressed in a tight black dress with white detail around the chest and John was looking right where he was supposed to.

"Many things Mr Cena, but right now I need to know if you are behind me and Natalya about this whole diva division thing." Beth said leaning against the door frame and not taking any notice of John's obvious attempts at flirting with her. She had to stay in character right now, and falling over because her knees had turned to jelly was not very Glamazon like.

"In principal I suppose I am. How about we set up a gauntlet match. You and Natalya against the entire divas locker room, you win, I will make sure you get what you want. Lose and well there wouldn't be anything to support now would there." John said leaning closer to her and allowing a small smile to play at his lips.

"I think John that you will have plenty to look forward to." Beth said with a half-smile as she turned to leave, but John stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Where you are concerned Beth I never doubted it." He replied letting her go and she walked out of the door and the director yelled cut.

"Perfect guys, thank you." He said as Beth walked back in the locker room as the rest of the camera crew filtered out. She was surprised at just how easy that had been and she was sure that it had something to do with the fact that they weren't really acting.

"Well now I would say that was a success." John said wondering if it was hot in here or if it was just him.

"You know I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship." Beth said playing with her finger nails slightly as John moved towards her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." He said leading her out of the locker room and straight into the car park.

"Fancy a ride?" he asked as Beth looked at him and smirked.

"Yes please."

They both had known where they were going to end up that night. There was only so much innuendo one could stand when the feeling was mutual. As John pulled off Beth's dress and her body was revealed to him. He touched her skin with a reverence that Beth had never felt before. John could feel the heat coming off her in waves and everywhere he touched from shoulder to hip was like creating a trail of fire along her skin.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this." He said kissing the side of her neck as Beth tilted her head to give him better access.

"Oh I think I do." She muttered as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a small sigh. Reaching for his shirt with both hands Beth popped the buttons and threw it onto the floor. His jeans went next, falling in a heap at his feet as he stepped out of them and pushed her back towards the bed. Lips colliding together again as John's hands ran up Beth's sides and all the way up to cup her face. Beth ran her hands along his muscular back and wrapped one long leg around his hips to encourage him closer. John didn't put up any resistance as he let his body slip between her legs as his mouth travelled downwards until he latched onto a hardened nipple. Beth arched her back off the bed to push her breast into his mouth as she gripped onto the bed sheets with her nails. John's tongue then swept a path down the valley between her breasts all the way to her navel and back again. As he suspected she tasted as good as she looked.

Beth squirmed below him, anxious for more but also enjoying what he was doing. Reaching lower she allowed her fingers to find his engorged tip and she swiped at the moisture there. John's hips bucked in response as Beth placed the finger she had used into her mouth. John's corresponding moan was enough to make Beth clutch at him once more and pull him on top of her. This time spreading her legs to he fit perfectly between.

"Tome to show me what you can do with that satisfactory portfolio." She whispered to him as John ran his hand down her body and straight towards her heated sex. Finding her more than ready he spread around the moisture he found there, flicking his thumb over her engorged nub a few times and making her mewl his name. Bracing himself on his arms John pushed forward and into her warm depths. Causing both of them to moan John panted into her neck for a moment trying to regain some control as Beth pushed back at him.

John finally got going, one long slow thrust after another building the friction until beads of sweat began to appear on both their foreheads. Beth was moving her head from side to side pushing back at him with ever thrust arching up at him with her chest until he placed his lips around her nipple again and she tensed under him. Bucking up slightly and forcing him to change the rhythm. Moving faster now John had to let go of Beth's breast in favour of panting as he felt his climax approach.

Wanting to honour his earlier offer of ladies first however he reached between them and flicked her clit a few times causing Beth to shake beneath him as she flew over the edge and he slammed home one more time with his name falling of her lips.

Afterwards as they lay there wrapped around one another, knowing they would have plenty of time to explore the=is relationship given their new story angel John began to chuckle.

"What?" Beth said sitting up and looking at him with a slight scowl on her face.

"Nothing, it's just when they told me our next stop on the tour was Phoenix Arizona, I didn't think I would be getting quite such an all-encompassing package." He said with the smile still on his face as Beth slapped his chest.

"Crude John very crude." Beth replied as she lay back down and rested her head on his chest with a little smile on her lips.

"I wouldn't want this to be the last time I got to explore this particular land mass however." He said stroking her hair and Beth sat up and looked him in the eyes again.

"One night in Phoenix is never enough."

Well there you go hope you enjoyed that and you will let me know via a review. Come on don't be shy. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
